Enchanted by Darkness
by FoxGirl93
Summary: Light has always been my home. But I can't help but be entranced by darkness. Another commoner has been accepted into Ouran! And she has a resemblance to Haruhi!
1. Prologue

**Oh my! An update after so long? It's a miriacle! I've had this idea in my head for a while now so I hope you all will enjoy it!**

**Take it away Haruhi!**

**Haruhi: *holds up note card* FoxGirl93 does not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters.**

* * *

_Dear Recipient,_

_We are proud to announce that your son/daughter has been accepted into Ouran Private Academy. We would be delighted to have another commoner among our ranks_._ Be reminded that your son/daughter will have to score top ranks in the class evaluation to stay enrolled in our elite school as well as wear the proper uniform_ (_which is enclosed in a separate envelope)_. _Feel free to allow your son/daughter_ _to tour the school at any time_.

_Sincerely,_

_Headmaster Suoh_

I kept reading the letter over and over again. I had been accepted into the elite Ouran Academy!

But how? It couldn't have been my dad. He was the one who insisted I go to Lobellia All Girls Academy. And there was no way I was going there. There was rumors that most of the girls there had turned homosexual.

I shuddered at the thought.

Back at the task at hand. Perhaps it was my sister; she could have recommended me to the Headmaster, after all she went there.

That must be it! My darling sister recommended me there! She's totally getting a hug when I see her.

What's this about wearing the proper uniform? I questioned. My eyes suddenly glanced over at the relatively large envelope tacked to the letter.

Oh. That.

I carefully peeled back the flap to reveal something the could only be described as a yellow blob.

This can't be right. It has to be some joke.

I sighed at the horrid yellow blob only to realize that it was a dress.

"If this is what I have to wear everyday. School is gunna be _hell_." I muttered to myself glaring at the dress.

* * *

**Well there you have it! It's not much of a chapter more like a Prologue of sorts. Anyways if you like Favorite, Review, Watch me. That kinda stuff.**

**And don't worry the host club and all its glory with come soon! 3**

**~ FoxGirl93**


	2. Tours, Panic, and Bishies!

**Naomi ventures to her new school. and finds a very handsome cloacked bishie Kukukuku~~~**

**Tamaki it's your time to shine!**

**Tamaki: Really? Thank you Naomi-hime! FoxGirl93** **does not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of it's characters! **

* * *

And so begins another excited day of my exciting life...

If you hadn't guessed I am related to the infamous Haruhi Fujioka, commoner of Ouran;

My name is Naomi Fujioka, the eldest daughter of the Fujioka family.

That's right _eldest_.

I had just been accepted into the elite Ouran Private Academy, courteous of my younger sibling.

Or so I thought...

Anyways, the letter I had gotten told me that I could visit at _any_ time. So, why not during school hours?

This lead me to rush through morning routine (shower, brush teeth, etc. etc.) in order to make it in time when the gates opened.

So, here I am in my blue jeans, tank top, and sneakers staring at my new school.

If you could call this a school... In my opinion, it's more of a castle than anything but, I digress.

Let's hope there are people that can show me around this maze... Preferably my sister...

Hoping to find someone I began searching around the campus, while my long brown hair swished as I walked.

Very soon I became lost.

This caused me to panic, in the halls no less, suddenly my body was under something quite soft.

It took me a couple seconds to realized what happened. In the frenzy of my panic I very clumsily knocked someone over, whilst the softness under me.

I immediately got up and apologized offering my hand to the stranger.

Said person took my hand and hoisted themselves up saying their was no need to apologize.

It was then I realized that the person was a guy, a very handsome guy.

But I found it quite strange that he was covered up in a cloak. .

"What's you name?" his question brought me back to reality and I responded:

"Naomi Fujioka. I'm supposed to be enrolled here soon and I came here to tour the school and I got lost."

"Fujioka... Ah! You must be related to Haruhi-san."

"So, your know of her! Could you lead me to where she is."

The boy blinked before stating, "You must be mistaken. Haruhi-san is _male_."

He must be joking, but the look on his face said otherwise.

Oh crap this means... THAT HARUHI IS A CROSS-DRESSER JUST LIKE DAD!

I was sure that pure horror was written on my face.

"Fujioka-san? Are you alright?" Once agin his voice brought me out of my thoughts.

I grabbed his cloak pulling him down to my height practically screaming,

"TAKE ME TO WHERE HARUHI IS NOW!"

He paled but complied to my request, while I ran down the halls screaming,

"I'LL SAVE YOU, HARUHI!"

* * *

**Me: As you may have noticed I am writing this in drabble form (reason the text is centered) If anyone can guess who Naomi met they get a free Bezleneff!**

**Nekozawa: But Naomi-chan they must join the Balck Magic Club to get a Bezleneff...**

**Me: *pouts* Fine ruin my fun... Remember to Review, Fav, and/ or Watch!**

**Nekozawa: Or get cursed**

**Me: Yes that too Kukukuku~~~**

**~FoxGirl93**


	3. Coversations and the Host Club!

**I tried it the traditional way this time. To see how it looks... I might go back to centered in the next one... dunno...**

**Oh! and if any of you artist's out there would like to draw lovely fanart of this fanfic. Be my guest~ Just message me here or on DA (which can be found on my profile on hur)**

**Anyways, Neko-chan~ Your turn!**

**Nekozawa: FoxGirl93 does not own OHSHC or any of its characters Kukukuku~**

* * *

As the handsome cloaked male guided me towards where my precious sister was I began a small conversation with said guy. "Um... Sorry about earlier, I get kinda spazzy when it comes to my sibling..." I apologized all the while holding this guy's hand. "No, It's fine you just shocked me is all." He dismissed with what seemed to be a cat puppet on his left hand. _How cute_ I thought to myself as we continued walking. "Is that a puppet on your hand there?" His expression brightened at the mention of this. "Oh, yes how rude of me, This..." he directed towards the puppet "...is Belezeff..." he said in a creepy voice that brought a chill to my spine. "Err.. Hello, Belezeff..." I said awkwardly shaking the cloth puppet's small hand. I could have sworn that it _smiled_ at me but it was probably my imagination. "Oh!" I exclaimed continuing on with my question, "What's your name? I never caught it." "My name? Umehito Nekozawa..." he answered with a small grin on his face.

Soon, we were nearing our destination and it didn't really help that I was getting antsy. I jerked Nekozawa forward causing him to almost drop his beloved puppet. I barreled towards the two large, pink doors only pausing to let go of Nekozawa's hand to open the door widely. As soon as I opened the doors, I was greeted by an odd breeze and red cherry blossom petals. And it didn't really help that there was a blinding whit light there ether. As I waited for the light to diminish, impatiently I might add, I glanced back to where Nekozawa was but he was no where to be seen, which disappointed me. When I turned back to the doors I was greeted by a simultaneous "Welcome ~" I was a bit confused but entered despite my puzzled state.

It was then I met the Host Club and saw my sister, who I had not seen in a long while...

* * *

**This was going to be longer but I wanted to update like right now so pardon the shortness ._.**

**Review, Fav, Watch~**

**~FoxGirl93**


	4. Haruhi's Sister!

**Chapter Number four!**

**This time in Haruhi's P.O.V.**

**I dont own OHSHC or any of its characters!**

* * *

It was after school ours and I wondered why no girls had come through the club's doors.

"Tamaki-sempai?" I questioned the eccentric blond, who came over at my beck and call.

"Yes, what is it, daughter?"

"Where are the girls? Shouldn't they be here by now?"

The "King" put a finger to his lips in thought then said,

"Your right, Haruhi. They should be coming, but it seems that our regulars have not shown up."

Where could those girls' possibly be?

"Oh, I dunno, maybe their late" Hikaru said as Kaoru said,

"Or maybe there are no customers today. We have had days like those."

This lead Tamaki to begin freaking out grabbing me in the process saying something along the lines of "I must protect my precious daughter".

"Tamaki-sempai please stop freaking out; I hear someone coming."

Tamaki soon let go and we all got into our group fashion ready for whoever comes through those doors.

The doors opened not soon after and we let out our infamous "Welcome~" as we waited to see who we would be hosting today.

The bright light dimmed to reveal, to my surprise, my older sister, Naomi. I saw her eyes go wide when she saw me and she rushed over saying,

"HARUHI, WHAT HAPPENED? DON'T WORRY ONEE-CHAN IS HERE TO SAVE YOU!"

As she said this she pulled me into a bone-crushing hug, while I looked annoyed and sweatdropped.

"It seems she like someone we know, eh, Hikaru?" Kaoru questioned his twin nudging him with his elbow.

"Yes, you're right, Kaoru." Hikaru replied glancing over at the now confused Tamaki.

Hunny-sempai soon came behind my sibling reaching up to tap her on the shoulder, to which Naomi released me and looked over at the small senior.

"Excuse me, but why do you look a lot like Haru-chan?" Hunny questioned.

Naomi blinked looking quite confused but answered,

"I'm Haruhi's sister, of course." she stated dumbly to the short blond.

Cue every Host Club member excluding myself and Kyouya-sempai going white and looking shocked.

I sighed. I should have told them I had a sibling.

At least when Kyouya-sempai did the background check on me he found out, but I wonder why he kept it a secret from the others?

Eh, it's Kyouya-sempai. I'm sure he has his reasons.

My sister looked over at me asking,

"You didn't tell them did you, sis?"

"No, I didn't apparently the only one that knows is Kyouya-sempai." I said gesturing to said man.

She nodded understanding going up to greet the onyx-haired host.

He greeted her politely as well and I saw that the rest of the Host Club members had come out of their shocked stupor and had crowded around Naomi curious to talk and meet her.

I sighed once again. Now my sister's in this mess. Let's hope she deals with it better than I did.

* * *

**Reviews, Favs, Watchs are love!**

**~FoxGirl93**


	5. Paying off the Debt

**Chapter 5 is out!**

**Naomi's P.O.V.**

**I don't own OHSHC or any of its characters.**

* * *

As the two gingers explained how Haruhi got into the Host Club; the tall blond began to survey me with his violet eyes, which was honestly really creepy. I turned to the blond glaring at him with my chocolate brown eyes.

"Is there something you need, blondie?"

The blond looked shocked, but answered my question.

"So, your Haruhi's sister?"

I sighed. Was this guy not listening beforehand?

"Yes, I am."

His violet eyes sparkled happily and he exclaimed loudly to the other teens in the room.

"Men! I have a solution to our problem!"

"Sempai, since when did we have a problem?"

"We need to tap into your feminine side, Haruhi and Naomi-chan can help us with that!"

"Um, excuse me, Tamaki was it?"

"Yes?"

"I never said I was helping anyone, so don't say I will..."

"Wow, she told you off, boss..." the twin on my right said with a crooked grin.

"I hope she comes here often!" the twin on my right exclaimed.

"I highly doubt that. You _forced_ my little sister in joining your club and with all due respect I will be taking her and leaving."

With that I turned on my heels grabbing Haruhi's arm dragging her along with me to the large pink doors. The males, especially Tamaki, raced to catch us before we could leave.

"Onee-chan! Let me go; I like it here!"

I stopped in my tracks turning my head to face my sister.

"You like it here; did I hear you right?"

"Yes, you did, even if they are a bunch of rich bastards, they are my friends."

I blinked my brown eyes, not believing what I was hearing.

"They are your friends?"

"Yes, they are."

"Are you happy here, Haruhi?"

"Of course I am."

I turned to the rushing Host Club with a bright grin.

"I have decided that Haruhi will stay with you all, but you better take care her you here me?"

The onyx-haired male, Kyouya, if I recall correctly smiled at me charmingly

"Of course, we will make absolutely sure Haruhi is taken care of."

I grinned at him sensing something behind that smile of his.

"You're not letting me leave with giving you something in return are you?"

"Yes, you almost left with our natural-type when she hasn't fully paid out her debt. I am very serious about my money, Miss Fujioka..."

"Ah, ok what do want; I don't have that much money."

"How about you help your sister pay off her debt my becoming a customer of our club?" Tamaki questioned his eyes filled with hope.

"That's fine with me."

"We are also running out of costume and theme ideas would care to become our designer as well?"

"If I refuse?"

"Then it won't be pleasant for you here in Japan."

"Then I suppose I'll have to take you up on your offer then."

"Yay! Did you hear that Takashi? Naomi-chan is staying with us~!"

"Yeah..."

"Oh, Naomi-chan?" one of the twins asked me.

"Yes, uh..."

"Hikaru, Naomi."

"Hikaru."

"What class will you be in?"

"Ah, I believe it's class 1A."

"We get both Fujiokas with us, Kaoru!"

"I bet boss is mad; we get both of his "daughters"..."

I sighed. Is this what everyday was going to be like?

'_These damn rich bastards..._'

* * *

**Favs, Watches, and Reviews are love~**

**~FoxGirl93**


	6. New Friends and Cosplays

**D: Oh my god; I had this written down for a few days, but it took so long to type up because I'm doing it at school. I lost my internet privilages at home until the end of the school year, so updates will be slow.**

**But, anyways, I wrote a longer chapter! All thanks to re-watching Ouran~! 83**

**I hope you all enjoy!**

**I don't own OHSHC, it belongs to Bisco Hatori.**

* * *

It had been a couple of days after I had met the Host Club before it was time for my first day of school.

"Haruhi~, Naomi~! Are you ready?"

"Yeah, Dad, we'll be down soon; I'm just helping Onee-chan into her uniform."

"Oh I'm sure she'll look absolutely adorable!"

I rolled my eyes at my Dad's behavior as Haruhi and myself stepped out of our room. Dad gasped in awe; his eyes shinning.

"What is it?"

"Oh, Naomi! You look so pretty, if only Haruhi had kept her hair long then you two could have looked identical!"

I looked over at my short-haired sister smiling as did she. Dad was right, if Haruhi hadn't cut all of her hair off then people would mistake us as twins.

"Well, Dad, we must be off."

"Have a wonderful day at school girls!"

"Yeah, yeah we will..." I told him as Haruhi and I walked out with annoyed looks on our faces. I swear sometimes Dad's flamboyantness gets to be too much.

I looked down at the horrid dress that I had been forced to wear then over at Haruhi, who had on the males uniform.

'_Lucky Haruhi, she gets to wear the better uniform while I'm stuck in this monstrosity._'

"Hey, sis?"

"Hm, what is it Haruhi?"

"How did you find the Host Club anyway?"

"Oh, um, I kinda ran into this guy and I overreacted to you being referred to as a guy and, basically, I kinda forced him to take me where you were..." I admitted embarrassed.

"Naomi! Wait, what guy?"

"Ah well all I saw was part of his face and some of his black hair because of the black cloak that was on him."

"A black cloak?"

"Yes."

"I think you met Nekozawa-senpai; he's the Black Magic Club President."

"Yeah, he told me that his name was Nekozawa, but what's the Black Magic Club?"

"Well, I don't know much about it maybe you could ask when we get to school."

I smiled at her; she was so smart.

"Yes, I'll do that thank you Haruhi!"

"No problem, if I had to guess I would say you liked Nekozawa-senpai."

I blushed looking away from my sister, whatever gave her that idea?

"Yup, you definitely like him."

"I-I do not, why do you think that?"

"I can just tell, plus the way you're denying it is obvious."

I shook my head furiously; I just met the guy the other day, I couldn't like him that fast, could I?

Haruhi laughed shaking her head.

"Okay, okay. Well, it looks like we're here, just follow me."

I nodded following Haruhi to my homeroom class.

As we both walked in, I was given stares of curiosity by different classmates, so I just smiled and waved at them.

"Hey, Haruhi, Naomi; Come over here!" one of the twins called, Hikaru, if I remember correctly.

"Hey, guys what up?"

"Oh, nothing much..."

"...just thinking about how fun it's going to be with Naomi around."

I blinked my eyes, what did that mean?

"Haruhi, do they always do this?"

"You mean finish each other sentences, yeah."

I sighed this was going to take some getting used to.

"You know, you've caused some buzz in the classroom."

"I wonder what their saying about you?"

"Oh, I'm sure it's nothing." Right. Right?

The two gingers grinned mischievously each slinking over to take one of my arms.

"You sure about that?" the twin on my right questioned.

"Because it seems to me that you care of what people think of you." the twin on my left stated.

I stood there in shock. They knew all that from what I spoke? I should give them more credit; their more observant than they look.

"What's wrong?"

"Did we hit a nerve?"

"C'mon guys you guys knock it off!"

"Aw, but Haruhi..."

"...We're just having fun with our new toy."

"Right, Naomi-chan?"

"W-what? I guess so..."

"See? She doesn't have a problem with it."

I sighed as Hikaru and Kaoru led me to their seats.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Come on, Naomi-chan!" The twins whined out to me as we all made our way to the club room.

I rolled my eyes at their impatientness.

"I'm coming just be patient."

"But you're taking to long; we need to be ready for the customers."

I sighed picking up my pace causing Haruhi to break into a run to catch up with me. I soon fell in step with the two devilish gingers and they grinned at me.

"Well, here we are..."

"...Ladies first."

"Oh such gentlemens you both are." I told the as I walked in with Haruhi while Hikaru and Kaoru followed us inside closing the doors.

"Mi-chan~! You're back!" the small blond exclaimed jumping onto my back.

"Ah, hello..."

"I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but everyone calls me Honey!"

"It's nice to meet you, Honey-senpai!"

'_Aw, he's so cute! It's hard to believe he's my senpai with that cute face._'

"Hey, Naomi-chan..."

"...how did you know that Honey-senpai was older than you?"

"I just assumed..." I told them as Honey jumped from my back and back to his tall bodyguard (at least least I think so).

"You are very observant, Miss Fujioka."

"Ah, thanks, Kyouya-senpai."

"So what theme are you going for today?"

"I'm glad you asked my darling daughter!"

"I already deal with this shit at home so please don't do it here, Tamaki-senpai..."

"Mama! Naomi said a curse word! A curse word!"

"Mama?" I asked smirking at the onyx-haired host.

"That would be me, unfortunately..."

"So he sees this as his family?"

"Yes, he does." he told me smiling in my direction.

"That's sort of sweet. Anyways, what theme do you plan to do today, senpai?" I asked looking at Kyouya.

"Well, we haven't really decided anything yet; we were waiting for you."

'_Way to make a girl feel on the spot, senpai._'

"Well, I suppose I could come up with something. What about your cosplays?"

"I'm sure we'll have something to go along with what you come up with." he told me while writing in that black notebook of his.

"Oh, okay just give me a moment." I told him walking over to one of the couches and sat down in thought.

'_I think the Victorian Era would be perfect for them the only problem is the costumes; I'm sure we don't have that much time to create them before the customers come..._'

"How about the Victorian period?"

"Hey we've never done that before, it seems like a good idea."

"Yes it does."

"But, senpai, the only problem is having cosplays..."

Kyouya only smiled at me ruffling my locks much to my embarrassment.

"Don't worry, Naomi-chan..."

"...our mother is a fashion designer; we'll just call her up and she'll be right over!"

I blinked my brown eyes; I didn't know that about the twins. I guess I'll learn all about the hosts while I'm here.

"Oh, daughter! That was a wonderful idea! We can dress you up as well!"

I sighed staring at my bubbly senpai.

"Whatever makes you happy, senpai... I don't care..."

"You care about my happiness? Such a wonderful daughter you are!" he told me with a stupid grin on his face as his arms wrapped around my middle twirling me around in the air.

"Put me down, senpai! Help!"

Much to my surprise, the tall host that had been next to Honey-senpai came over and plucked me from the blond's grasp.

"A-ah thank you."

"Yeah, no problem."

"Good work, Takashi!"

So his name was Takashi, huh?

"So, how do you know Honey-senpai?"

"You don't know, Mi-chan?"

"Takashi and I are cousins!"

What?That can't be right! Can it?

"Mi-chan? You okay?"

"Oh, yeah... I'm fine, senpai."

"Oh! I forgot! This is Takashi Morinozuka, but you can call him Mori!"

I smiled up at the tall host.

"It's a pleasure to met you, Mori-senpai!"

"Well now that introductions are out of the way, shouldn't we be getting prepared?"

"Wait, Kyouya-senpai Aren't we forgetting someone?" Haruhi asked innocently.

"Sh! We don't want _her_ to meet Naomi-chan, Haruhi!"

"Oh please, Tamaki-senpai, they are more alike than you think."

"Okay, who are we talking about?"

Before anyone could explain, a high-pitched girly laughter rang throughout the club room, it brought me to chills.

Almost out of nowhere, a platform rose from the floor with a girl onto top with light-brown hair and eyes laughing her head off until the platform stopped rising.

"W-what? Who are you?"

"My name is Renge Houshakuji! Otaku at best~!"

I gasped there was someone else would liked anime and manga as much as I do?

"What's she doing?"

"She's just staring at Renge..."

"Just give her a minute you guys."

Once I got over the initial shock, my face broke out into a smile.

"Renge, what kind of anime do you like?"

"Oh no she's..."

"...one..."

"...too!"

"Yup, Onee-chan's a;ways been into the stuff that Renge likes so I thought it would be good for them to get to know each other."

"Senpai, what are you doing?"

"I believe he's sulking again, Haruhi."

"Senpai, you idiot..."

I turned back around to face the twins; Renge now beside me.

"When is your mother going to get here?"

"In a few moments."

"Oh yay I can't wait!"

Well, that's what I said then; I didn't think that Tamaki-senpai was serious when he said I would get dressed up too.

"This is stupid, get me out of this thing..."

The Hitachiin's mother, who I would later come to know as Yuzuha, laughed her short orange locks moving with the bubbly sound.

"Oh but, dear, you look so pretty like a princess!"

"Kyouya! Get out of the way; I want to see Naomi-chan!"

"You can see her when she comes out, Tamaki."

I grumbled not happy with this situation.

Why did Tamaki-senpai insist I get fitted first?

'_Oh yeah that's right; he has this odd fascination with dressing Haruhi up like this and he projected this onto me, that bastard._'

I sighed as Mrs. Hitachiin fixed my hat.

"There you go, dear, your all set."

I sighed again; I hate these damn rich bastards.

I guess it was time to come out and show them what I was in.

This was going to suck.

When I came out of the dressing room, everyone stood there in shock, even Kyouya-senpai.

I blushed looking away from them.

"I-It's horrible isn't it?"

"N-no of course it doesn't it looks beautiful on you!"

I smiled bitterly at the violet-eyed blond.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better, senpai..."

"I'm not doing that! These are words from my heart, Naomi-chan!"

"Yeah pink's a good color on you." **[1]**

"Stop beating yourself up, okay?"

"Y-you guys really think so?"

"Of course, we would never lie to you."

I smiled at them; these hosts were really nice.

Maybe coming here wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

**[1] I used the dress that Ciel Phantomhive from Black Butler wears; I got lazy with the description. If you want to see what it looks like just look it up.**

**Reviews, Favs, and Watches are love~!**

**The next chapter, hopefully, will be out soon!**

**~FoxGirl93**


	7. Black Magic and a New Friend

**Sorry about the wait you guys but I've been having issues with internet but I hope this chapter will suffice my absence. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**I don't own Ouran High School Host Club it belongs to Bisco Hatori**

* * *

After scrambling around tending to what each customer needed, it was finally time for them to leave, much to my relief. I waited for the last few girls to make their leave. I suspected that they hung around to gawk at my dress some more and make snippy comments about how jealous they were of me, but it didn't really faze me. I just waited for them to walk out of the club room so I could get out of this dress. They finally left chattering excitedly to themselves and I shook my head, who knew that most of the females here could get impressed so easily? I shrugged about to head to one of the many changing rooms, but I was blocked by two devilish gingers. I turned to look at them suspiciously, my arms crossed over my chest.

"What is it now you two?"

They both grinned at me and held a camera in front of my face. As they did so, each of them took a hold onto one of my shoulders successfully steering me away from my destination.

"Aha Naomi-chan, you aren't getting away that easily! We haven't even taken pictures yet!" they both replied with grins on their faces as they lead me over to where the rest of the Host Club was waiting.

"Oh no no no! Let me go you two!" I protested scrambling to get free of the twin's grasp. They just grinned more and continued to push me in the direction of the others camera in hand.

I was soon tossed into Tamaki-senpai's waiting arms and he cuddled me much like my father would when he dressed me up. He doted on me as he rubbed his cheek against mine, while I just gave him a look of disbelief.

"Oh my darling daughter, you look absolutely adorable!" the blond gushed spinning me around in one of his twirl hugs and I quickly looked to Mori-senpai for help. He noticed my plea for help and nodded as he rushed over and plucked me from Tamaki-senpai's grasp, much to Tamaki's dismay. Mori-senpai set me down gently and I thanked him and he smiled ruffling my hair and walked back over to Honey-senpai. I glanced back over at Tamaki-senpai and discovered that he was sulking in a corner mumbling about how he was just being a loving father. I shook my head and sighed. He was so dramatic sometimes.

As I was in my thoughts, I felt someone tap me on the back, which caused me to jump a bit since I was startled. I turned to face the person who had wanted my attention and I was face to face with who I believe to be Kaoru. One of the main reasons why I thought this was that he looked genuinely sorry for scaring me half to death (I hardly think his brother would be the same way). I smiled at him to show that it was fine, but he kept apologizing for what he had done. I laughed a bit before cutting him off.

"Kaoru, it's fine really. You just caught me off guard is all." He seemed relieved when I told him this and then continued to tell me that he noticed someone watching from the far side of the room. This shocked me and sent shivers down my spine and I slowly turned towards the wall that was behind me and noticed that an ornate black door was there, which I didn't think was there before, and slunk over there before Hikaru or any of the others could notice that I had left. My heart was beating a thousand times a minute as my hand slowly inched towards the golden door handle. I finally gripped the handle and swung it open only to be greeted with empty black darkness. I braced myself and quickly looked behind me. So far, no one had seen me open the door so I hesitantly entered into the strange room.

It took a while for my eyes to adjust to the inky blackness, but eventually my optics became accustomed to it. I glanced around taking everything in. Surprisingly, the interior of the room was much bigger than it appeared to be. Many shelves were around the room containing hundreds of books, potions, and what seemed to look like jars with some unknown fluid. I shuddered to think what that might be. I moved my gaze to fix on another part over the room and noticed that there was a table in the far left corner with a few small candles giving off a dim light. I decided to try and make my way over to said table without tripping over anything. I kept glancing around the thought of that person watching me in the back of my mind. However, no one was to be seen which I thought was odd. I just hoped that I wouldn't run into the weirdo that was watching me for who knows how long, but knowing my luck I probably would.

I hadn't noticed that I was about to step onto a jar that hadn't been picked up yet and began my descent towards the floor but not before letting out a strangled scream. I shut my eyes tightly not wanting to see when I would painfully hit the cold ground. However, after a few minutes I noticed that I hadn't fallen as much as I thought. In fact, I seemed to be held by someone and quickly snapped my eyes open to get a good look at who saved me. To my surprise, I recognized him as that Nekozawa boy that had helped me find my sister. I suddenly remembered that Haruhi had said something about a Dark Magic Cult or something along those lines and gulped. Had he been the one watching me in the Host Club? I tried to speak but it felt like my throat was clogged with cotton so I couldn't get the words out to ask him. He took his right arm and lifted his hood off from his head revealing his jet black hair. I saw a gleam and noticed that they were his eyes, which were a stark blue. I hadn't realized I gasped and he let out a dark chuckle. "I'm glad I caught you when I did, Fujioka-san, you could have had a nasty injury." He let a sly grin spread over his pale features and it sent a shiver down my spine, which I was sure he could feel. All I could do was nod as he set me back onto my feet and let out another chuckle.

"So what brings you to my club, Fujioka-san?" he inquired with that grin still upon his face. I paled quickly thinking over what I should say. Should I lie and said I stumbled here by accident? Or should I go one step further and say I would like to join his club? I reasoned with myself that the latter was the most logical choice and mentally let out an exasperated sigh and prepared to tell him the lie I had made up. "Oh, um that is, I heard about your club through passing today and I was… curious so I came by to see if I could join." Well, it wasn't far from the truth. I _had_ heard it from Haruhi and I _had_ been curious. Once I had spoken these words, he practically beamed from ear to ear and grabbed me by the shoulders. "Is it true, Fujioka-san? Have you really come to join?" Once again I could only nod and he quickly released my shoulders and shouted a quick "I'll be right back." before he scurried off to a long hallway I was sure wasn't there before. I let out another sigh and tried to relax as much as I could. He seemed alright after all. How bad could his club be?

Soon Nekozawa returned with what looked like a replica of his Bezleeneff doll. He presented it to me, once again, grinning. I forced a smile and took it, looking it over. The doll was pretty simple for the most part, it looked like it was made out of a cream colored felt and had a small pink mouth and large blue cat eyes stitched onto it. I looked back up at Nekozawa wondering why exactly I had the doll, but none the less, I thanked him. As if noticing my question, he began to explain. "You see, Fujioka-san, Bezleeneff is giving to each new member of the Black Magic Club as a trinket of sorts. It signifies that you are a member of this club." I blinked a bit before looking at him again. "New members? You mean there are others?" This excited me. Maybe I could ban together with the other members and make this a little bit easier. He looked at me as if he was embarrassed and smiled at me sheepishly. "A-ah actually—" Uh-oh that didn't sound good. "—you're the first person who said yes." I was a little shocked at this new information. It was just him? I wondered how long he had been alone like this and how many people he asked. I imagined they had looked at Nekozawa in contempt and blatantly refused the offer. All the things I had been feeling up to that point, fear, confusion, and a little anger, suddenly disappeared into sympathy for the black haired boy. I gathered myself and smiled at him a real smile this time at him. "Well then I'll try and be the best member I can be to you, Nekozawa-san." Before he or I could say anything else, the door swung open letting in the light from the Host Club into the room. Nekozawa let out a blood curdling scream and said something that sounded like "You murderers!" and ran to cover himself, while I was grabbed by Hikaru and Kaoru and lead back into the Host Club room.

Once we had reached a safe distance from the other club room, the two gingers set me down and began to survey me over. "Hm it seems like she's alright, Kaoru, but who knows what terrible things he could have done to her in there." Hikaru said in a dark and foreboding tone. This, of course, alerted a certain blond to rush over yelling at the tops of his lungs to where we were. "What has that awful monster done to my lovely Noami-chan?!" I huffed out and sigh and glared at my senpai. "He didn't do anything. Not one thing." The trio gasped and began running around the room frantically screaming "Oh no it's worse than we thought!" I just shook my head and began to head to my original destination, the changing rooms.

I had finally gotten back into my original clothes and I looked at the puppet I received from Nekozawa. I shrugged and decided to put it onto my right hand and exited the changing room. It looked like everyone had finally calmed down and I figured that this was the perfect time to start heading home. I gave Haruhi a glance and she nodded following me to the large exit doors. We both said our goodbyes to the Hosts and exited the school after a few minutes. It was then Haruhi turned to me.

"I see you got one of Nekozawa-senpai's puppets. So you joined his club, then?" she asked producing a small smile on her face. "Y-yeah so what if I did? It's not a big deal! And quit smiling, Haruhi!" She chuckled at me. "The fact that you are getting angry like that is telling me that you did. Anyways, let's get home quickly. Dad'll be worrying." I nodded and we picked up the pace towards our apartment complex.

Little did I know that my adventures in the Black Magic Club were a really big deal especially around Ouran Academy.


End file.
